Human Rights
by LyricsArePoetry
Summary: An idea I got when revising human rights for Citizenship.


Human Rights:  
Callie Rose:

'Today we're going to talk about human rights' Mrs Paxton told us. 'Who can name any basic human rights that we all have'

'The right to freedom' a Cross boy, who clearly hated me and all noughts said. He smirked at me and added 'and the right to justice'

I ignored his look, pretending not to notice it. Every since Tobey told me about my Dad and this idiot, Karl Stevens, over heard he's been making sure I never forget what a bastard and a terrorist my Dad was. Not that I was ever going to forget anyway. Finding out was like hearing my whole life was a lie.

'Good examples, Karl' said Mrs Paxton. 'Can you or anyone else think of an example when these human rights may be breached?'

'When a criminal is jailed they lose their right to freedom' a nought girl called Shana answered.

'When the jury is corrupt, justice won't be given' a nought boy, Alex added.

Tobey was sitting next to me looking like he wanted to say something but wasn't going to.

'Good suggestions' Mrs Paxton said. 'Any other basic human rights?'

'Warmth, shelter, healthcare, education' a Cross girl, Amy listed.

'Equality' a Cross boy called Trey said and I felt Tobey tense in anger. I didn't blame him. That right was a joke, just like this whole society was.

'A load of rubbish' Tobey muttered to me.

I nodded and whispered back; 'I agree'

'Tobey, Callie Rose, have you got something you want to share with the class?' asked Mrs Paxton. I felt the eyes of everyone in the class on me and Tobey.

'No, Miss' Tobey replied. The look on the face of ever nought in the room told me they wanted something to be said but they didn't want to be the one to say it. Most Crosses looked like they wanted me to leave, while some just didn't look interested. I wasn't going to just leave it.

'Yes, I do actually' I said. 'Trey said we have the right to equality and let's be frank that's a load of freaking rubbish. The world may've moved on from when my Mum was growing up and my Dad was kicked out of here for no reason' Mrs Paxton's expression changed slightly, it was obvious she remembered my Dad. 'But we are nowhere near equal. People's attitudes haven't changed'

'Some have' Amy put in defensively. She was the type who thought everyone was equal because she was too blind to see what was in front of her face.

'Yeah some have. Some Crosses believe noughts are equal now and not all noughts think that all Crosses are bad any more, but there are still a hell of a lot who do. Half the government still believe noughts belong miles below Crosses and that noughts are nothing and because of this many noughts still believe Crosses are all bad because of the way their treated. Cross still deserves a capital letter and nought still doesn't have a capital letter. People say it's better than it was and maybe their right, I don't know what things were like before I was born, I only know what it's been like during my life' my mouth was running away from me. I was talking before I even had time to think about it but that was good. Someone had to make a stand and tell it how it is. 'People don't just accept, people still judge people by their skin. People always will. Crosses will always call noughts "blankers"' I felt Tobey flinch at the word. I hated using it but it was necessary to make this point. 'And noughts will still call Crosses "daggers"' Karl was glaring at me now, as if I was calling him this. More proof of his idiocy. 'And people will still call people like me "halfers" or "Half-Castes". So to be honest if this is equality, I really wouldn't want to see inequality'

'Way to go off on a rant and waste a lesson, Hadley' said Karl. 'I think you just bored us all to death with your pointless babbling'

'Way to prove your own ignorance, Stevens' I replied.

'No on--'

'Karl if you don't have anything constructive to say, be quiet' Mrs Paxton said. 'Now does any one have anything actually constructive to say in response to what Callie Rose said?'

'Callie Rose made it sound like not much has changed at all.' Amy said. I wasn't surprised that it was Amy who spoke back. She was a nice girl, but she always liked to have the last word. 'In my Mum's time noughts weren't allowed into Cross schools, and they weren't allowed in education after the age of 14. Whereas now they can come to the same schools as Crosses and stay as long as Crosses do. The noughts at this school now will even be allowed to go to university. That has changed, and I'd say that's something major. Noughts are now allowed to go into places that used to be for Crosses only…'

'You keep using the word "allowed" Amy' I said. 'That word alone proves how Crosses are still solely in power. It shows how noughts aren't equal, because the Crosses who have the power are _allowing _noughts to do some things Crosses can do.' My tone went sarcastic 'of course we should all be thankful because our lords and masters, the Crosses are _allowing _noughts to have an education. Oh thank you great Crosses.' I went serious again. 'Truth is if it was truly equal people wouldn't think of it as being something major that noughts are able to go to Cross schools now, they'd see it as something normal. If the society was truly equal noughts wouldn't be hung for-'

'That law is on its way out' Amy interrupted.

She had a point. 'Fair enough' I replied. 'But if people were truly equal noughts wouldn't be on the news all the time for committing crimes. If it was eq-'

'Noughts are on the news all the time because they are committing crimes all the time' three guesses where that came from. Karl Stevens.

'No they aren't. There are just as many Crosses who commit crimes as there are noughts, but noughts are the ones who are always highlighted in the news. Noughts are the ones who are always made to look bad' I replied. 'It's rare that the news tells us of a crime where a Cross attacked a nought, but it happens. Where's the _justice _in that?'

'Very good point, Callie Rose' said Mrs Paxton. 'Which brings me on to-'

'The reason we rarely hear about Crosses attacking noughts or whatever is because it rarely happens. Crosses only attack noughts if the noughts started it. Crosses are too civilized to start a fight' I could've swung for Karl. I swear if it hadn't been for the fact that I don't want to be expelled I would've hit him. Hard. I looked at Tobey quickly and saw that he looked like he wanted to do the same.

'Karl Stevens I will not ha-' Mrs Paxton started but I interrupted.

'Can you hear yourself?' I asked. 'Do you realise how utterly stupid you sound? You couldn't be more wrong if you tried to be. Jeez, Karl, I knew you were stupid, but I didn't realise you were that stupid'

'Callie…' Mrs Paxton warned.

'Sorry, but it's true' I said. 'Karl you must be the most prejudice person I've ever come across'

'What I'm saying is practically what Kamal Hadley stands for. And as I'm sure I don't need to tell you, he's your Grandfather' said Karl. 'Is it any wonder he has nothing to do with you?'

'Karl, quiet.' This time I let Mrs Paxton say what she wanted to. 'I will not have racist talk in my class and I will not have you making this personal.'

'Sorry' he said, sounding completely not sorry. 'My point is the government practically agrees with me and my family.'

'And my point is' I added. 'That the government is stupid' I wanted to say "as stupid as you" but realised it was better not to. 'People are people, end of story. Noughts are not uncivilized in any way, shape or form.'

'Going back to what we were saying before' Amy came back in. Obviously she wasn't ready to just leave her point. 'I agree with you, Callie, that it shouldn't be seen as something amazing now that noughts are able to come to Cross schools now, but it is seen as amazing, because it is amazing. For centuries noughts were seen as lower, as nothing, but now they have the same rights as Crosses. It is amazing, because it shows the world is moving on'

'You said that everyone has the right to shelter but noughts are still expected to live in run-down crap-'

'Callie Rose language' Mrs Paxton said.

'Sorry.' I replied and amended 'rubbish places like Meadowview. You said we have the right to healthcare, but noughts are still accepted to use Mercy Hospital which has less equipment and less qualified doctors and nurses'

'Right!' Mrs Paxton said before either Karl or Amy or anyone else could say anything else. 'Thank you, Callie Rose for starting a topical debate-'

'And wasting half the lesson' Karl chipped in.

Mrs Paxton took to ignoring him this time. 'Back to naming human rights, can someone other than Callie, Amy and Karl tell me what human rights they were claiming during that debate?'

'The right to opinion' a nought girl, Becky said and smiled at me. I smiled back. 'And the right to freedom of speech'

'A bit too free' Karl muttered.

'Karl Stevens I've just about had enough of your snide comments today. I've tried being patient but you've just about used up my patience so now just shut up' It took a lot to get Mrs Paxton annoyed, but unfair treatment of other, especially in a racist way was one thing that always annoyed her. 'So, so fair we've mentioned; Freedom; justice; warmth; shelter; healthcare; education; equality; opinion; and freedom of speech. This is only nine of the twenty basic human rights. Who can name any of the rest?'

'Right to choice' someone said. I didn't take any notice of whom. The rest of the lesson when pretty much eventless as we found out that the other basic human rights were: the right to life; choice of marital status; choice of sexuality; a childhood; clean air; elect a government; public services; food and water; a name; and employment. Some of them I could've start another nought vs. Cross debate on, but I figured I had said enough in this lesson so I didn't.

* * *

A/N: Apart from Mrs Paxton, Callie and Tobey all these characters are OC. Nobody actually over-heard Tobey talking to Callie about Callum in checkmate, but I added that in to show how ignorant Karl was :P please R&R!


End file.
